<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proving You Wrong (A Jeyna Fanfic) by Fantasy_Fan_26</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167500">Proving You Wrong (A Jeyna Fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Fan_26/pseuds/Fantasy_Fan_26'>Fantasy_Fan_26</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Fan_26/pseuds/Fantasy_Fan_26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna has just spoken with Venus (Aphrodite) and apparently, no demigod is to ever heal her heart. Jason Grace is determined to prove the goddess wrong. </p><p>Starts right after the war with Kronos, the timeline might be a little messed up. </p><p>HOO is pretty much the same, except Jason isn't with Piper.</p><p>(On hold, I want to change the plot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Reyna meets Venus?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(So the entire story will be in 3rd person PoV unless I specify that it's in someone else's PoV. I'll say Reyna or Jason or whatever character it is depending on who's thoughts we'll be talking about, if that makes sense. It's like when Rick Riordan did it in HOO. Thanks for reading!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>(700ish words)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reyna</b>
</p><p>"You'll never find love in a demigod Reyna, especially that<em> wonderful </em>Jason boy that came here with you." Reyna sat there, stunned, she thought she was just having some tea with Venus, and that the goddess would help her be with Jason. But here she was, telling her that no one would ever love her. "No demigod shall heal your heart Reyna, you will be alone." Reyna was just about ready to hit the goddess when suddenly, everything disappeared and she was back at Jason's side. </p><p>"Reyna! Are you okay, what happened?" Reyna looked up at Jason, looking at her so concerned for her. Reyna loved him, and as they were both Praetors, it was likely for them to end up together. </p><p>"I'm fine, let's head back to the legion." Reyna must've looked more shaken that she'd realized, because Jason didn't look convinced. As they walked back to Scipio, (If I spelt it wrong, someone please tell me in the comments) Reyna could feel Jason watching her closely, as if making sure she was alright. Knowing that the goddess of love had to be right about, well, love, Reyna had to try and separate herself from Jason as much as possible, which would be difficult seeing as they were both Praetors. With Jason being so caring and kind though, so handsome and rugged, so......Reyna's thoughts wandered, listing all the reasons why Jason was so perfect. He was the absolute perfect Roman and boyfriend, and Reyna's heart was shattered at the thought of him never loving her. </p><p>"Reyna!" Jason grabbed her arm, she'd almost run straight into Scipio and possibly knocked the two of them off the edge of the dock and into the water. Jason's touch made Reyna feel weak, she was too in love with Jason to just let him go. Jason's electric blue eyes bore into Reyna's chocolate brown ones. "Reyna, you're not one to just get distracted and nearly run into your pegasus. What's wrong, what happened there with Venus?" </p><p>Reyna pursed her lips and yanked her arm away from Jason, "Nothing." She snapped, getting on Scipio. Jason easily dragged her off and looked her in the eyes, frowning.</p><p>"Reyna......" He started, but Reyna began to glare at him, her hand resting on the hilt of her dagger. "Fine, we'll talk about this when we get back to the legion. But I'm sitting up front on Scipio, you seem too distracted." Reyna began to protest, but Jason cut her off, "I know he's your pegasus, but you're too distracted, and that's unlike you. It's better if I'm up front." He ignored her further protests and vaulted onto Scipio, offering her a hand up. </p><p>Reyna ground her jaw, "Fine." She growled, reluctantly taking his hand up and sitting behind him. Scipio launched into the air, and Reyna also fell off because she refused to grab onto Jason's waist. She desperately tried to grab her pegasus' silky fur to stay on, but ended up screaming and clutching Jason in order to not fall off. </p><p>"Reyna? You okay?" Looking behind him as best he could, Jason accidentally steered Scipio straight through a cloud. They came out soaked, and Reyna tried glaring at Jason, but couldn't help laughing. </p><p>"Jason!" Reyna reached over and pet Scipio's mane, "Down boy! Go down!" Scipio plunged down, shaking his coat to get rid of the water sending the two Praetors falling through the air. "SCIPIO" Reyna screamed, the ocean getting dangerously close. Looking up, she saw a brown horse briefly turn around as if confused as to why they were no longer on his back. "This is it," Reyna thought. "After surviving all of those battles, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano died because her pegasus shook his coat sending her and her crush plummeting into the ocean" Reyna closed her eyes and sighed, she couldn't believe this was the way she would go, it seemed so stupid. What she forgot though, was that Jason was the son of Jupiter.</p><p>
  <strong>(Thanks for reading! The next chapter is coming sorta soon! It's Winter Break, so I have plenty of time, maybe the next update will be in a few days. This isn't edited yet, I'll go back to edit chapters later, because honestly, editing is boring.) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Obviously, I wrote this two months ago, during Winter Break. Other chapters will be better (probably) hope you enjoyed though!)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Falling Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wait, chapters need a summary? </p><p>Well screw that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Warning, I forgot a lot, so there's a lot of parentheses/brackets to tell you that.)</p><p>Reyna</p><p>Reyna opened her eyes when she heard Jason yell her name, and gasped when he wrapped his arms around her, making them stop a few metres above the sea. "Jason?" </p><p>He laughed and slowly ascended, heading towards Scipio. He joked,"That's me, at your service RARA."</p><p> Reyna frowned and punched his arm, "Not funny Grace." Scipio flew down and hovered below them, waiting for them to get on. "I'm up front this time, you flew us into a cloud Jason." Slowly lowering Reyna onto Scipio, Jason shrugged.</p><p>"But then Scipio dropped us and dried you off!" He said, sitting behind Reyna and wrapping his arms around her waist. </p><p>Reyna huffed, "Very funny Jason. Let's go Scipio! Back to the legion." After that, Jason didn't say a word, instead blowing clouds of of their way. Reyna was glad, she was having a hard enough time before trying to push Jason away, but now that he had saved her life and had his arms around her? Reyna was sure she would never get over Jason then. Despite the visit with Venus only having been less than an hour ago, Reyna felt like it was weeks before, nearly dying and pushing away Jason had sapped her energy, and she slowly began to nod off, the comforting sound of Scipio's wings whistling in the wind, with Jason's arms wrapped around her. </p><p>Jason</p><p>Once he had noticed that Reyna fell asleep, Jason propped her up, her head resting against Scipio's mane. "Sleep tight." He murmered, before turning back to the sky and using one hand to control the wind, moving clouds and birds away, his other hand wrapped tight around Reyna, making sure she didn't fall. </p><p> </p><p>It took far too long to reach the legion, but once they arrived, Jason was exhausted. Controlling the winds as well as making sure Reyna didn't fall sapped his strength, and Jason wanted nothing more than to take a nice long bath before crumpling into bed. It was night by the time they got to legion, but there were still guards. Once they saw Scipio though, they were allowed to fly through and land into the stables. "Reyna," Jason whispered, "Wake up, we're at the legion." Reyna shot up and immediately glanced around at their surroundings.</p><p>Reyna</p><p>Looking around at the dimly lit stables, Reyna's eyes focused on Scipio, who was happily munching on some hay (I think that's what he eats?) satisfied with her pegasus' care, she turned to Jason. He looked ready to drop, Reyna couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep and let Jason take care of everything. "Jason, are you okay?"</p><p>He gave a weary smiled and said "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine-" His sentence was cut off by a yawn, which he quickly tried to hide. Reyna's heart felt like it was breaking again, Jason was so cute and adorable, he had rather be exhausted than wake up Reyna, but Reyna couldn't love him, according to Venus.</p><p>"Go sleep Jason, we'll deal with (I'm sorry, I forgot where they went and why they went there) *insert why they went there here* in the morning, you look ready to sleep in here with Scipio!" Reyna exclaimed, gesturing to the brown pegasus sleeping a few feet away.</p><p>"You're coming too Reyna, sleeping on a pegasus can't be that comfortable." Jason took Reyna's hand and pulled her toward the Praetor's apartments. (I think that's what they're called? I'm sorry there's a lot I don't remember) Reyna's heart was screaming, Jason Grace, her crush, was holding her hand and taking her toward the Praetor's apartments. Halfway there, Jason stumbled, and immediately feeling guilty, Reyna remembered how much energy controlling the winds took. Saving Reyna and helping Scipio fly better by blowing birds and clouds out of his way, blowing air under his wings, Jason must've been drained.</p><p>"You stultus! (idiot) Why did you have to blow the stupid clouds out of the way! Scipio could've managed." Dragging Jason to the Praetor's apartments, Reyna was surprised that Jason even managed to last this long without passing out, the journey back must've taken at least three hours.</p><p>"It was, like, three hours Reyna, I got bored." Jason mumbled with a yawn, dragging his feet on the stone pavement. Reyna groaned, why were boys so idiotic!</p><p>"I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet, but now, when we're a hundred yards away from your apartment, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO PASS OUT JASON GRACE" Just as she yelled at him, Jason gave a half-yawn before slumping to the ground, dragging Reyna with him. Groaning, Reyna shook him, trying to wake Jason up. Unfortunately, he was out cold, his eyes didn't even flutter, he barely made a sound when Reyna hit him. "JASON GRACE YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Reyna was in the legion, she'd be trained to carry heavy loads, to lift up a wounded legionnaire and help them get to safety, but this was different. Even wounded, any legionnaire would still try and get up and help get themselves to safety, even if they had to drag themselves on the floor. Jason, on the other hand, was out cold, he wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.</p><p>Mumbling Latin curse words, Reyna dragged Jason to his apartment, and crumpled down next to him, glancing at the white building fifty yards away. "Why does this stupid boy have to be so stupidly dramatically cute and heavy." Squinting at Jason through the dimly lit path, Reyna could see that his clothes were covered in brown fur, dirt, and soaked in sweat. Looking at his ridiculously cute face, Reyna traced the scar on his lip as she wondered when she had gotten so sappy. She was supposed to Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Daughter of Roman War Goddess Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, strong and unyielding. She wasn't supposed to be getting all sappy over some dumb boy. Yet here she was, tracing this dumb boy's scar, wanting to kiss him. </p><p>(Around 1000 words, I know I said I'd update later, but whatever, I have free time ehheh)</p><p>(I wrote this before Christmas, but Christmas is when I'll be publishing it so whatever)</p><p> </p><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wattpad username is the same, but without the 26 at the end. fantasy_fan_<br/>Tumblr is fantasyfan<br/>Everything is almost exactly copy and pasted, and so that's why it says Merry Christmas. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>